In Time
by Frosted Landscapes
Summary: Finn, a docorated war veteran dies on the battlefeild, leaving Quinn, his wife to pick up the pieces with Rachel's help. Oneshot. Faberry


On the first day she cries so much Rachel's heart breaks and aches and sobs for her friend. They've just received news about his death. It was quick, swift, or at least that's what they've been telling them. Finn was a good man; a real soldier; he'd been fighting alongside some of the best men in the force but still it wasn't enough. They took him anyway.

Quinn holds the picture in her hands and cries like there isn't a tomorrow, and when she thinks about it, she really wishes there isn't. Because she loves Finn and losing her husband is more painful that she had ever thought it would be.

When Rachel approaches, Quinn sobs and cries and weeps for her loss. Because she knows that she will never love again; she doesn't know however, that when she turns away, Rachel closes her eyes and hopes that one day, not far into the future, Quinn will know how she feels.

* * *

The next day, Rachel finds herself in Quinn bed, the other woman's hand around her waist, her head placed on her shoulder. Rachel moves suddenly and awakens Quinn.

"I'm sorry," is what Quinn whispers when she realizes that she's invaded Rachel's personal space. So she sits up from her bed quickly and corrects the blush that threatens to color her face. Rachel, sensing her friend's trepidation, sits up as well and places her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

When Quinn sighs and turns away however, Rachel's heart breaks; this isn't the first time she gets hurt.

* * *

Before they know it, it is time to collect Finn's body. It is a difficult process for the both of them; they've just lost someone so important to their lives. Quinn cries and wails ands all Rachel can do is place a hand on the other woman's shoulder and comfort her.

She tells Quinn that everything will be okay. And keeps repeating this like a mantra. Until she believes it herself. Even though it is a lie.

* * *

Today is the day they send Finn on his way. The boys are heavy hearted as they watch their mother speak of how she loved her husband and what a great man her was. Jacob has begun to cry, his tears falling over his face.

Rachel gathers Quinn's son into his arms and kisses the top of his head. _Everything will be alright, everything will be alright, _she tells the child even though she thinks otherwise.

* * *

Rachel knows that there is a need to have her happy again, and so on her own initiative, she has organized an outing to the beach, at first Quinn is hesitant, stating that she doesn't want to go out in the sun. Rachel understands this is because in her friend's heart it is raining. But still Rachel insists that they go.

Quinn finally decides that it's alright to join her friend on one of her trips to the beach. Despite her heavy heart, Quinn follows her friend out to the garage and into her car.

The journey is quiet, awkward almost as Rachel tries to make conversation. Quinn smiles her a little, though her trepidation are still firmly planted in her heart. They arrive at the beach and they venture out of the car.

They sit on the sand and watch as children play, _whole_ families build sandcastles and Quinn dies a little at the sight. This is more difficult than she thought. She moves to leave but is halted by her friend.

"Don't," Quinn mumbles but Rachel isn't giving up so easily, when Quinn pulls away however, Rachel draws the other woman in for a long lingering kiss. Quinn breaks apart and stares at her friend. Her eyes searching Rachel's, her lips trembling. And then she runs away, disappearing from her best friend.

* * *

Rachel drives back to the Hudson residents and looks for Quinn. She isn't there.

Jeffrey, their oldest, comes down the stairs and looks at Rachel, his eyes wet from crying. She hugs the child and tells him that they will get through this together even though she isn't sure if she'll still be in his life when that happens.

* * *

Quinn returns home hours later and Rachel immediately springs up from her position on her stool in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she whispers but her friend doesn't respond. She doesn't want this to happen; she wants them to still be friend. So she walks toward the other woman and tries to open her heart.

"Rachel, why you did… Finn, he's gone now. But us… you're my best friend, I will always love you; just not the way you want me to," she tells Rachel. Rachel nods at her and heads out of the kitchen, trying to mend her broken heart.

* * *

The next day they eat in silence. There is a distinct tension in the room as Rachel asks Quinn to pass her the peas or the salad. And when Rachel looks at Quinn, she knows that the woman hasn't gotten over the kiss.

Things are awkward but the house is small and there is nowhere else for her to sleep but in Finn and Quinn's bed. She knocks on the door and the other woman beckons her to enter. She does and sits on the edge of the mattress.

"I'm sorry about that day, I just got so caught up in everything," she begins. "But I do love you Quinn, like how Finn used to when he was alive. I don't want anything to change our relationship. I love you, but if you don't want that, I'll leave."

Quinn sighs softly and turns away from her friend, crushing what little hope Rachel has in the process.

* * *

Quinn turns up at Rachel's performance. Rachel doesn't realize this at first but notices a blonde haired Quinn Fabray, hands around her youngest, eyes ever so eager, during the final curtain call. Rachel cannot wait for the bowing and chit chat to end because she wants, no, needs to talk to her friend.

"Rachel," Quinn shouts from the bottom of the stage, her eyes large and wide and beautiful. Rachel forgets to breath.

"Quinn, what are you doing here," she asks and Quinn smiles.

"Say 'I do'," she tells her friend who looks at her funny.

"What is this?"

"Say it," Quinn breathes and Rachel, bewildered whispers it ever so softly.

"I do," she says and when Quinn pulls out the ring from her pocket, she suddenly realizes that there is hope.

* * *

When they marry, Rachel's dads are there for the happy occasion. Quinn's mother smiles and at the fact that all is well. Rachel kisses Quinn and tells her that she loves her. And in that moment, life never seemed more perfect.

* * *

**A/N: I had actually written a longer version of this, in which Quinn is married to Finn who dies at war, and Rachel comes into her life to help her get back on her feet. But I decided this would be better, plus I can't afford another story on my shoulders.**


End file.
